Conventionally, a liquid crystal panel used for a liquid crystal display device such as a liquid crystal television does not emit light, and thus a backlight unit is required as a separate lighting device. The backlight unit is known, which is arranged behind the liquid crystal panel (on aside opposite to a display surface side). The backlight unit includes a chassis having an opening on its surface side facing the liquid crystal panel, light sources (such as cold cathode tubes and LEDs) arranged on an inner surface of a bottom plate in the chassis, an optical member (such as a diffuser sheet) provided in the opening of the chassis for effectively directing light emitted from the light source toward the liquid crystal panel side and a reflection sheet arranged in the chassis for reflecting light from the light source toward the optical member and the liquid crystal panel side. A backlight unit disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-146126